


У каждого есть мягкая игрушка в шкафу

by Riru, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Питер тайно сохнет по Дэдпулу и постоянно заказывает плюшевые игрушки в виде него. Уэйд тайно сохнет по Питеру и проникает его в квартиру в надежде найти что-нибудь для завоевания Паучка.





	У каждого есть мягкая игрушка в шкафу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everyone Has A... Plush In Their Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083032) by [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette). 



> **Примечание:** маленькая девочка-поклонница Дедпула взята из Fear Itself: Deadpool#2: Дедпул спасает ее и ее деревню от Моржа и оборотней.
> 
> Беты: [Lisenik](/users/Lisenik/pseuds/Lisenik) & [softly_play](/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play)

В первый раз Питер купил плюшевую игрушку в виде Дэдпула абсолютно спонтанно, просто переклинило, поэтому он начал отрицать и пытаться не думать об этом сразу же по совершении покупки.

Игрушка даже не была официальной — ну кто стал бы производить игрушки наемника? Питер нашел ее в интернете, ручную работу авторства маленькой девочки, увлекавшейся шитьем и красно-черными наемниками.

«Вам тоже нравится Дэдпул, мистер?» — спрашивала она в электронном письме перед отправкой готового изделия.

Отвечая на это, Питер старался игнорировать одновременно и ее вопрос и то, о чем вопило в голове.

Эта игрушка была очень мил… хорошей. И каждый раз, открывая шкаф, чтобы достать одежду или костюм Человека-Паука, он видел ее: стоявшую на стопке свитеров, глядевшую вперед и сжимавщую мягкие катанки в руках. Мастерица даже добавила две кобуры с пистолетами на пояс, и Питер каждый раз мысленно отмечал ее талант.

В эти моменты он старался больше ничего мысленно не отмечать, но все равно был счастливее и спокойнее от вида плюшевой игрушки.

Не совсем спокойным он себя чувствовал, когда встречал настоящего Уэйда в их совместных вылазках, либо когда таланты наемника были нужны для сложных битв (несмотря на хмурые взгляды Старка и то, что Уэйд раздражал Халка).

Питер всегда нервничал, потому что Уэйд отвлекал его, постоянно флиртовал, пытался трогать в самых неожиданных ситуациях, и Питер благодарил всех богов на свете за маску Человека-Паука. Иначе его красное лицо было бы видно из космоса, а поддаваться на провокации Уэйда — чуть ли не последнее, что он хотел делать.

Самым последним в списке дел стояло признание в чем-нибудь вроде подобных мыслей, поэтому он изображал холодность и невозмутимость. Только когда он снова оказывался дома, сняв и эту, и настоящую маску, Питер открывал шкаф с облегчением и ноющим в груди разочарованием.

Когда он заказал вторую плюшевую игрушку и понял, что спит с первой, ему пришлось признать, что с ним что-то не так.

— Ну и что такого! — громко заявил он вслух, лежа в кровати через несколько недель в окружении разнообразных плюшевых Дэдпулов. Среди них был лоли-Дедпул в платье, которое Уэйд носил, когда они всей командой бились с Хит-Манки, был пират-Дедпул, шериф-Дэдпул, Дэдпул в космическом скафандре, Дэдпул без маски…

Кругом в принципе был сплошной Дэдпул, но никто от этого не страдал… ну, кроме кошелька Питера, но об этом он старался не думать.

«Могло быть и хуже, — продолжал внутренний монолог Питер с пустой надеждой убедить себя в том, что все в порядке. — Я же не храню дома трупы! И… и наркотики! Ничего страшного в плюшевых игрушках нет, они поднимают настрой».

Он вздохнул и убрал плюшевых малышей обратно в шкаф, оставив лишь того, что без маски. У швеи было много информации о Дэдпуле: по ее словам, она одна из самых преданных поклонниц и Дэдпул как-то раз спас ее жизнь и родную деревню — так что для нее не трудно было воспроизводить его лицо и шрамы. Хмыкнув, Питер уложил игрушку с собой на кровати, и, читая книгу перед сном, не замечал, как гладил рукой черные и красные лоскутики.

«Все нормально, я просто пытаюсь компенсировать бедное детство без игрушек», — утешал он себя, когда открывал энную посылку, чтобы радостно уставиться на очередного плюшевого Уэйда. Это был именно плюшевый Уэйд, одетый в обычную одежду, в которой Питер видел его лишь однажды: красная кофта с капюшоном, джинсы и кепка. К посылке прилагалось письмо от автора, и Питер покраснел, пока читал его:

«Было увлекательно шить этого, мистер! Вам, наверное, и правда очень нравится мистер Дэдпул, да? Я всегда на связи, если нужно будет что-нибудь еще. Спасибо за покупку (вы оплачиваете мою учебу!)»

Питер молча прошел в спальню и открыл шкаф: одежда в нем уже оттеснилась к стене накопившимися маленькими Дэдпулами. Зрелище было так-то довольно пугающим, но для него уже привычным и радующим, и Питер со всей аккуратностью бережно уложил новичка на видное место, не задев остальных. А потом быстро захлопнул дверь, потому что мозг начал кричать ему все то, чего он не хотел слушать: «Ты свихнулся окончательно» «Давай признаемся себе и что-нибудь сделаем по этому поводу?» «Но выбери при этом вариант, который не оставит нас совсем без денег, пожалуйста.»

Питер страдальчески застонал и продолжал игнорировать мысли, фокусируясь на обработке фото, которую нужно было сделать.

А позже этим же вечером он снова открыл шкаф и без зазрений совести забрал в кровать плюшевого Уэйда.

***

Уэйд умел признавать свои проблемы, так что и в этот раз ему было не сложно пожать плечами и признаться себе: «Да, у меня, видимо, проблема».

Точнее, проблемой на этот раз был конкретно Паучок, также известный как Питер Паркер. Милый на вид молодой человек с глазами Бэмби и горячим телом, всегда защищавший невинных и отвечавший на любые подкаты серьезным тоном и напряженной позой. Да, Уэйд все понимал: Паучок отказывал ему, кто не отказал бы? Кто не отказывал до этого? Очевидно, что парень не разделял его чувств, Уэйд вообще все еще был в шоке, что Питер сказал ему свое настоящее имя (со всей последовавшей паникой и удивлением окружающих).

Проблема на самом деле была в том… что Уэйд действительно что-то чувствовал к Паучку. Всегда чувствовал, но с тех пор, как они начали видеться чаще, он не мог не думать о чем-то вроде: 

«Черт! Да это человек, с которым я бы замутил, называл “дорогушей”, держался за ручки на фоне заката и планировал будущее».

Казалось, что он совсем размяк.

«Ну и что такого? — восклицал он про себя, бодро карабкаясь по пожарной лестнице дома Питера. — Я же не преследовал его каждый день, не узнавал, где он живет, и не пробираюсь в его квартиру, пока его нет. Все совсем не так!»

Все было именно так («Иди в жопу, автор!»), и Уэйд тревожно оглянулся перед тем, как открыть окно спальни без каких-либо проблем. Он видел, как Питер выбирался через него на свой обычный обход несколько минут назад, так что заходил в квартиру, не беспокоясь о шуме.

«Воу, — подумал Уэйд, почесывая голову. — Я знал, что он — ботаник, но он что, реально прочел все эти книжки? А это что?»

Он подошел к столу, на котором лежали: камера Питера, несколько инструментов и фотографии — все в идеальном порядке. Рядом стояло фото пожилой пары в рамке, наверняка женщина — тетя, о которой часто говорил Питер.

«Вот везунчик, родственник худенькой Би Артур...» — пробурчал Уэйд и продолжил осматриваться. «Питер точно любит фото», — с удовольствием приметил он: все стены были покрыты красивыми пейзажами в рамках. В книжном шкафу было больше книг, чем тот мог удержать, на стенах были еще и научные постеры, а в углу валялись разбросанные бумажки… и все это пахло, как Питер.

«Вот дерьмо, — вздохнул Уэйд, устало потирая глаза через маску. — Теперь я действительно думаю, как извращенец.»

И все равно сердце билось чаще, а руки потели — ведь это был дом Питера и Уэйд мог узнать о нем больше… а если он узнал бы больше, то, может, у него появился бы шанс.

«Итак, он любит фотографии, — начал загибать пальцы Уэйд. — А что кроме них? А, книги. Ботанские книги и серьезные романы...» 

И захихикал, узнав пару знакомых названий на полках:

«Видите? Нас все-таки связывает что-то фундаментальное, не только остроумие и похожие костюмы!»

В комнате также был шкаф, и Уэйд решил, что не было ничего страшного в том, чтобы заглянуть в него одним глазком. Он, конечно, видел каждодневную одежду Питера: тот всегда одевается просто и опрятно. Но, возможно, у него была и другая одежда — что-нибудь, что могло рассказать об увлечениях владельца.

«Что, если он тоже любит платья и дрэг? — мечтательно мурлыкал Уэйд, приближаясь к заветной двери. — Тогда я точно смогу направить его на нужный путь! Блин, да мы можем скооперироваться! Вот она, сближающая деятельность!»

Уэйд открыл шкаф с широкой улыбкой, ожидая отглаженные рубашки, сложенные джинсы и куртки, но когда на него начали валиться десятки плюшевых игрушек, улыбку сменил испуг.

Плюшевые игрушки. В виде него. Плюшевые игрушки Дэдпула, «болтливого наемника», Уэйда Уилсона, красно-черные плюшевые игрушки, плюшевые, блин, игрушки. Вот его маленькая версия в лоли-платье, а вот маленький Дэдпул в новогодней шапочке… есть даже Дэдпул без маски!

Уэйд вцепился руками в прекрасно сшитую копию своего лица, и как раз в момент, когда в голову пришла наиболее подходящая под ситуацию реакция, он увидел другую игрушку без маски, на стопке со свитерами. Это тоже был плюшевый Дэдпул — как и все остальное кругом, на самом деле, — но он был одет в обычную одежду и кепку. Игрушка улыбалась с задором, но теплой и милой улыбкой.

«Сладкие слезки Иисуса...» — прошептал Уэйд в чистом, очумелом восторге. А потом он посмотрел себе под ноги, на упавших Дэдпулов в разных позах, и до него дошло, что именно это все значит.

Улыбка вернулась, в этот раз отдаваясь огнем в сердце.

***

Патруль Питера продлился меньше ожидаемого: у него кончилась паутина и он рисковал свалиться, не долетев до очередного здания.

У него оставалось время вернуться, пополнить запас и продолжить — до вечера было еще далеко.

Его сердце замерло в ужасе, когда Питер увидел в окне спальни свет. А еще оно было открыто — и теперь Питер был уверен, что сердце его и вовсе остановилось.

Вор? Нет, воры не включают свет… тетя Мэй? Для нее слишком поздно.

Может, он просто забыл выключить свет и закрыть за собой окно… да, это возможное, логическое объяснение. Но, как ни старался, он не мог до конца убедить себя в этом: знал, что не оставлял ничего и закрыл окно.

Сердце взорвалось нахрен, когда он незаметно вошел в свою спальню, готовый напасть на взломщика, кем бы тот ни был, а увидел Уэйда, развалившегося на кровати.

В окружении всех плюшевых Дэдпулов Питера.

— О боже, — сказал Питер в полной уверенности, что попал в ночной кошмар, который сейчас продолжится тем, что он умрет и провалится прямо в ад.

— Привет, детка! — поприветствовал Уэйд с широкой лыбой и по-девчачьи взмахнул рукой. — Присоединишься к нам?

Он поднял ручку плюшевого Уэйда и повторил жест в сторону Питера уже игрушкой.

— Я... — подавился Питер. — Я… Это не то, чем выглядит.

Смех Уэйда заставил Питера сменить сто оттенков красного и все, чего он сейчас хотел — исчезнуть, желательно насовсем.

— Конечно не то, Пити, — хихикая, Уэйд поднялся, все еще держа плюшевого себя без маски. — Я вовсе не вижу плюшевые игрушки в виде себя, между прочим ручной работы, у тебя в спальне. Это — всего лишь самая лучшая зрительная и тактильная галлюцинация моей жизни.

— Э… Эти... — Питер прочистил горло, осознав, насколько писклявым стал голос. — Эти игрушки не в виде Дэдпула. Это… плохо сделанные игрушки Человека-Паука. Я купил их, чтобы детей не ожидал неприятный сюрприз.

— … Конечно.

Хоть Уэйд и носил маску, Питер мог прочитать выражение его лица. Это было самое самодовольное, самое слащаво-радостное выражение, когда-либо виданное на планете, и смущение Питера сменилось яростью:

— А ты-то что здесь делаешь?! — прошипел он, сжимая кулаки опущенных рук. — Откуда ты знаешь, где я живу? Зачем ты вообще сюда приперся?

— Я здесь, чтобы узнать моего любимого Паучка получше, — без смущения ответил Уэйд, не меняясь в лице. Кажется, оно даже стало еще довольнее. — И я точно узнал кое-что интересное. Очень интересное. — Он посмотрел на плюшевую игрушку в руке и продолжил: — И я уверен, что это фигурки Дэдпула, Пити. Милая маленькая девочка, которая тебе их сшила, реально талантлива.

Он указал на стопку писем и чеков, которые прилагались к каждой посылке — теперь разбросанных на столе Питера.

— Ты… Ты! — завизжал Питер и Уэйд залился смехом.

— Ну разве ты не милейший паучок на свете? — приговаривал он, подходя к Питеру, в то время как Питер на автомате отступал назад, пока не оказался прижатым к стене. — Но правда ли это? Я тебе правда так сильно нравлюсь?

Он снова засмеялся, но на этот раз тише. В смехе будто чувствовалась… надежда?

Питер нервно сглотнул: он знал, что Уэйд не мог чувствовать того, чего ему бы хотелось — ведь все его заигрывания были шуткой, верно? Наверняка он и сейчас издевался, чтобы вся глупость и унизительность ситуации ощущалась в десять раз сильнее.

— Не нравишься, — попробовал соврать Питер, но это было жалкой попыткой, он и сам понял, что прозвучало неубедительно от слова совсем. Уэйд посмотрел на него, хмурясь за маской. Потом ухмыльнулся, поднес плюшевую игрушку к лицу Питера и нежно ею потряс:

— А как же эти милые маленькие чувачки?

— Я… я тебе сказал! — заспорил Питер, немного залезая по стене в попытке отстраниться от мягкой игрушки и ее умилительной, теплой улыбки на личике в милых шрамах. На мгновенье он задумался о том, каким на ощупь было бы лицо Уэйда, если его потрогать так же, как трогал игрушечное все это время… 

— Не ври мне, сладенький, тебе это не идет! — надул губы Уэйд, кладя руки на бедра, — Я знаю, что ты заказывал этих очаровательных малышей!

Он резко прыгнул вперед, схватил Питера за запястье и стащил со стены. Теперь между их лицами в масках было всего несколько сантиметров.

— Настоящий вопрос тут: зачем? — не похоже было, что Уэйд шутит. Звучало серьезно, искренне заинтересованно и, может быть, чуточку раздраженно из-за того, что ему приходилось видеть у игрушки свое лицо без маски.

Питер стоял и взвешивал разные ответы с бешено бьющимся сердцем, вспотевшими ладонями и пересохшим горлом.

— А, к черту, — решил он в итоге, сорвал с них обоих маски и поцеловал Уэйда.

Уэйд охнул и напрягся, но Питер уже стонал ему в рот, кусал губы в шрамах и пробовал на вкус язык, вцепившись в дэдпульский костюм.

— Так достаточно понятно? — прохрипел Питер когда отстранился. Уэйд выглядел в крайней степени шокированным, и будто бы впервые в жизни не мог подобрать слова. Питер принял это как положительный ответ и поцеловал его снова, толкая на кровать и садясь на него верхом.

— Это… — запинался Уэйд с паникой в глазах, не знал, куда деть руки, не мог поверить, что это происходит, и «боже мой, это у Питера стояк?» — Это было… неожиданно.

Питер тоже вдруг начал паниковать: мало того, что Уэйд нашел его коллекцию плюшевых игрушек, теперь он точно знал, что Питер действительно к нему неравнодушен. Он не сможет ничего отрицать, и осознание возможных последствий обвалилось на него: что, если он все испортил?

Уэйд заметил, что Питер быстро теряет уверенность и тоже начал действовать: притянул его вниз, крепко схватил за задницу и смачно засосал. Питер застонал и начал тереться об эрекцию Уэйда своей.

— То есть это правда? — выдохнул Уэйд, пока Питер стаскивал с него нижнюю часть костюма.

— Что именно — правда? — быстро переспросил Питер, слишком увлеченный разглядыванием стоящего члена Уэйда, чтобы думать о чем-то еще. Но Уэйд снова перехватил его запястья, потянул на себя и, широко улыбаясь, возбужденно зашептал на ухо:

— Я тебе действительно нравлюсь! Тебе! Тебе нравлюсь!

— Да, — признал Питер и пропал в чувстве нереальности происходящего и свободе от признания этого вслух, после месяцев отрицания даже перед самим собой. Он улыбнулся в ответ и потянулся вниз чтобы погладить покрытую шрамами кожу между ног Уэйда, получив стоны в ответ.

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что твои заигрывания тоже не были шуткой, — с надеждой отметил Питер и Уэйд уставился на него, будто только что услышал самую большую глупость на свете.

— Нихрена себе ты медленный! — воскликнул он. — Надо было послать тебе любовное письмо? «Дорогой Питер, я считаю то, как ты надуваешь свои губки от глубокой мысли, неебически прекрасным, так же как твой альтруизм и фантастическую задницу». Так было бы понятнее?

— Намного, — Питер засмеялся и просиял, принимая протянутую ему прямо из одного из специальных карманов небольшую баночку смазки. — Так тебе «нравится мой альтруизм», м?

— Он тупой, он в то же время мил до усрачки, — признал Уэйд и заскулил когда первый смазанный палец начал медленно погружаться в него. — М… Ладно! Это — еще одна фантастическая форма альтруизма, которую я одобряю! — потом он смутился и уже застенчиво улыбнулся Питеру, продвигавшему палец внутрь, не переставая смотреть карими глазами на лицо в отметинах, — Но если хочешь, можно выключить свет. Я пойму.

— Заткнись, — ухмыльнулся Питер и добавил второй палец. — Вообще-то эта игрушка без маски — моя любимая.

Уэйд раскраснелся и замямлил что-то бессвязное, но подозрительно похожее на «спасибо», и Питер решил, что это очаровательно настолько, что ему нужно прямо сейчас поцеловать Уэйда до полной потери воздуха. 

— Иди сюда, — безумно смеясь, Питер упал на Уэйда и стал целовать его повсюду, пока тот рычал ему на ухо, что пора поторопиться.

— Грубо заставлять человека, у которого уже пальцы в заднице, ждать! — жаловался Уэйд, стуча Питера по голове пиратом-Дэдпулом, но резко прервался, когда член Питера прижался к его входу. — Черт!

— Ты всегда слишком много треплешься, — и Питер вошел в него с довольной ухмылкой.

— Такое заставит меня говорить еще больше, Питер, — серьезно уверил Уэйд, сверкая глазами, и Питер наклонился и прошептал ему прямо в лицо:

— Я не говорил, что мне это не нравится.

— Я буду говорить пошлые вещи, — засмеялся Уэйд, и смех обратился в радостный стон, когда Питер вошел в него до конца.

— Чего же ты ждешь, — простонал Питер с ним в унисон, начав двигаться быстрее и глубже. Уэйд схватил его за волосы, чтобы притянуть ближе и выдыхать в ухо рассказы о том, что он собирается делать с ним дальше. Питер смутился, задрожал и сбился с ритма. Он схватился за простыню — Уэйд тоже, — тяжело дыша и слушая низкие стоны Уэйда, его похвалу и обещания.

Оргазм накрыл Питера неожиданно и сильно, а Уэйд последовал примеру через несколько мгновений, разливаясь теплым и липким по его животу. Питер свалился на Уэйда и обвил руками шею, не вынимая члена. Уэйд поглаживал его спину, мягко смеясь от ощущений.

— Немного передохнем перед тем, как заняться тем, о чем я говорил? — спросил он смущенно и Питер кивнул ему в шею, счастливо улыбаясь.

Они заснули, а бравые плюшевые Дэдпулы сторожили их сон.

***

— Уэйд? — позвал Питер, входя в квартиру тремя днями позже. Дома было тихо и темно, и он нахмурился, потому что Уэйд должен был уже прийти.

— Уэйд?...

После поисков на кухне и в гостинной он открыл дверь спальни и включил свет, совсем не ожидая картины, которая перед ним предстает.

Уэйд лежал на их кровати, окруженный милыми плюшевыми версиями Дэдпула и Человека-Паука. Каждый Дэдпул имел в пару Человека-Паука, и все они разложены в разных сексуальных позах.

Питер открыл рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать — хоть что-нибудь, — но мог выдавить и слова, а все, что он видел, это милого Дэдпульчика, которому отсасывает Паучок, и милого Паучка, имеющего милого Дэдпульчика… их тут десятки, этих позиций.

Уэйд хихикнул, полный энтузиазма.

— Выбирай любую, детка!


End file.
